Celebrations and Oops!
by akiraflame-tumblr
Summary: The war is over and everyone is partying, but what happens when not all wounds are healed, enemies are loose and lovers have too much to drink? Not DH compliant; Remus/Tonks never happened. RL/HG. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Celebrations!

_**A/N: I don't HP or the characters. **_

**Chapter One** – Celebrations and Oops!

"Another shot of firewhiskey, Hermione?" the curly haired brunette turned at her name, her cheeks flushed from laughing and alcohol. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the Weasley twins, one of the twins-Gred or Feorge, she wasn't sure which one-was holding out another glass full of whiskey. She smiled brightly and took it from.

"Shoot it with me, Gred and Feorge!"

"With pleasure!" The two said in unison and the three chorused a 'Cheers!' and drank their shots easily. Her eyes danced around the room, eyeing the people dancing and talking around her in her tipsy phase. Her eyes met a pair of gentle blue eyes and she smiled before running over to the owner of those eyes. Remus laughed and caught her as she stumbled slightly in her sandals. She held tightly to his elbows and laughed at her clumsiness.

"You're healed! Thank goodness," Hermione hugged him tightly and Remus chuckled as he returned the hug, his fingers touching her bare back. He eyed her dress warily. The thin straps on her shoulders and the low back of the dress showed how much weight she had lost while on the hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. She was still healthy in size, but he noticed how her shoulders seemed to be slightly bonier looking than he remembered. The front of the dress hung low enough that from his angle he could see some cleavage, but it was still tasteful and appropriate for the occasion. It might be a party, but it was a party that included her professors, friends, and their families. The dress hugged her curves and hung just past her knees. The mess of curls she had once had were calmed into loose, honey colored curls that were currently shoved in a bun and she was only wearing a touch of makeup. She looked truly beautiful Remus found himself thinking. It was a thought that Remus had to mentally slap himself over. His eyes fell to the scar that ran down her beautiful face from her eye to her collarbone and he grimaced at the memory of how she had gotten it.

The war had ended almost a month ago and they were finally moving on to celebrating. The injured were mostly healed, although a few survivors were still using canes to move around. Remus had been pretty badly injured but after almost month in St Mungo's and several doses of potions a day, he was finally healed enough to party with his friends. Luckily he was released in time for the full moon in a few days. He eyed the beyond tipsy woman as she pulled him towards the twins and the dance floor, her smile and eyes bright and welcoming. She acted like she hadn't just lived through a war, like she wasn't scarred, like she hadn't almost died in Remus's arms.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts away. Tonight was about celebrating the end of the war and the lives of those they had lost. Hermione gave his arm a tug and pulled him close to her, "drink and dance with me, Remus! Quit thinking about what happened and party with me." Remus tried to ignore how close their bodies were, the look she was giving him, or how suggestive her words could be. He hated himself for the feelings he had for the young woman in his arms. He had felt strongly for her for a while and hadn't noticed this until she had apologized to him for Harry after their fight in Grimmauld Place. Harry had been wrong about his assumptions that Remus and Tonks were together and Remus had left instead of explaining the young man the truth. When he had returned to explain and ask to join them on the hunt again, they were gone. He had found Hermione's note on the table and he had realized how he felt when he had read her signature, "_Love, Hermione_." He had been terrified that something would happen to her and the relief he felt when she saw her in Shell Cottage had been indescribable. The anger he had felt to hear that Bellatrix had tortured her had been unbearable and he almost went to find the lunatic and kill her himself.

Hermione had stopped him though. She had leaned her weight against him when he had turned to storm out and asked him to stay with her on the porch of the cottage and he had. They had sat in silence; him waiting on her to speak if she wanted to and eventually she did. He had held her while she cried softly as she explained the guilt she felt for getting them caught and for Dobby being killed.

Remus shook his head again and gave a chuckle as she stumbled again before he wrapped her in his arms, his thumbs rubbing against the smooth skin of her back unconsciously, making her sigh against him. Hermione looked at him for a moment, her eyes showing something he didn't expect to see in them. As quickly as the emotion had appeared it was gone and she shook her head with a laugh before she turned in his arms and gestured the twins over.

"Gred! Feorge! A shot for Remus! He's not near drunk enough for my liking!" The twins cheered and poured four more shots and the four quickly downed them, Remus wincing slightly at the burn as the twins poured three more shots.

"It's time you caught up with 'Mione, Remus!" Hermione laughed and watched as the three men drank their shots. A slower song began to blare around the room and Hermione looked at Remus, her eyes shining in the dimmed room.

"Would you care to dance with me, Hermione?" Remus asked and found his smile brightening when hers did.

"Of course! Or at least I'll try to dance and you can look graceful as you actually do," Hermione joked and Remus pulled her closer to himself, partially to steady her and partially because he liked how she felt against him, and they began to dance. He marveled at how their bodies seemed to fit together so well. Hermione leaned in to him a little more and Remus realized how much she had grown since her third year. Her cheek rested along the top of his shoulder and she nuzzled her forehead in to his neck, making his stomach flip and him smile. "I think I've had too much to drink, Remus," she mumbled and Remus chuckled. Her speech had a slight slur to it, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"The twins would argue that you haven't had enough," he replied quietly before he kissed her temple. She sighed into his body more and they continued to sway to the slow music.

"Yes, we quite agree with Remus, Hermione!" Remus and Hermione straightened and looked beside them to see Fred and George dancing with each other, making the couple laugh.

"It's a party! Voldy is dead; it's time to drink!" Fred…or was it George? Yes, it was George with his missing ear, Remus noted as the red head cheered and poured drinks. The four took their drinks and downed them quickly. The slow song ended and a fast paced song began to play and Remus twirled Hermione and kept dancing with her, both laughing at how the alcohol began to affect them.


	2. Chapter 2 Hangovers and Goodbyes

_**A/N: I don't HP or the characters. **_

**Chapter One** – Hangovers and Goodbye

Remus's head was throbbing and his stomach was in uncomfortable and nauseating knots. He tried opening his eyes and found the sun shining through the blinds to be too bright and rolled over with a groan. His face landed in the other pillow and he sighed at the soothing scent he smelled. Vanilla and…sex? He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain and nausea for a moment and noticed he was in his bed. Naked. He looked around curiously and noticed he was alone. His clothes were scattered across his room and led out in to the hallway. His eyes fell on a bottle that was on his dresser that hadn't been there when he left for the party last night.

The party. He had been completely wasted…and brought someone home with him and they had had sex. He couldn't remember who it had been though and that fact irritated him more than anything else. He slowly stood up and made his way to the dresser and the bottle, holding his head and grumbling the entire way. He hadn't had that much to drink in a long time. Remus slowly pulled on some boxers and pajama pants and looked down at the bottle. There was a note sitting next to it which he picked up and eyed curiously before opening it. What he read made his eyes widen.

'_Remus,_

_I'm not sure how much of last night you remember, I'm hoping you remember most of it, or to be honest I hope you remember all of it. This potion is for your hangover and your Wolfsbane potion is on the table with some breakfast I made. I will most likely never see you again so I am extremely grateful that my last night was spent with you. Thank you and take care. _

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

_P.s. Don't you even think of accusing yourself of taking advantage of me; you most certainly did no such thing. If anything, I took advantage of you. I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt about you, it is probably the one thing I regret most of all. Goodbye, Remus._'

Remus stared at the note for a long while, rereading it. What did she mean that it was her last night? He racked his brain in attempts to remember if she had said anything to him last night, but all he could remember was dancing and drinking with her. A flash of a memory of touching her and slowly unzipping her dress while he kissed her went through his mind and he staggered back. His head began to throb more and he quickly downed the hangover potion and sighed when the headache began to disappear.

He quickly walked from his bedroom to the kitchen, a small hope that she would still be there building in his chest. He was met with an empty kitchen; only a plate of steaming bacon, eggs, and hash browns and a goblet of Wolfsbane sitting at the table. He sighed and quickly downed the potion and ate as much of the food as he could as quickly as he could. Once he finished he focused on the Burrow and apparated there. His feet landed in the field in front of the house and he quickly rushed in to the house. He rushed in to the house, making Molly jump in surprise.

"Remus! What happened? Where's your shirt?" Remus looked down at his scarred chest and realized he had left without his shirt.

"Um…oops," he started before quickly glancing around. "Molly, is Hermione here?" the Weasley matriarch looked at him in concern before shaking her head.

"She packed her stuff and left this morning. She wouldn't tell me where she was going; only mentioned she had a mission to take care of for the Order. I asked McGonagall about it and she only told me that it was somewhere in France and that Hermione was in no danger…" Molly shook her head and gave a huff, "as if it isn't bad enough that we asked so much of Hermione and the boys before, now she's being sent off to another country! You want to know the worst part, Remus? McGonagall made it seem like Hermione wasn't coming home! She's in no danger, but she's not coming back? I don't understand it! Hermione wouldn't move away without telling us!" Remus felt frozen to his spot as Molly ranted and cried softly.

Later that day, Remus sat at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. McGonagall had told him the same thing she had told Molly before she asked him to return as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had mumbled a yes and went home, too numb and confused to be able to do anything or go anywhere else. He'd been having flashbacks of the night before throughout the day and was beginning to remember most of it. They had danced and drank and walked home together, joking and laughing the entire way. When they had reached his small house, he had offered to walk her home instead.

_"No, no…I'll be fine. Thank you so much, Remus. For everything…" Hermione replied as she began to reluctantly pull free from his grasp. They had linked arms and entwined their fingers during their walk._

_ "Well…where is your flat?" he asked as he pulled her back into his arms and snuggled back into her. She laughed softly before wrapping her arms tightly around his chest and sighing. She almost sounded depressed as she replied._

_ "It's quite far from here…that's alright, I'll apparate there…" her reply was muffled as she buried her face into his neck and inhaled deeply._

_ "Don't be ridiculous, Hermione…You'll splinch yourself if you disapparate while you're this drunk!"_

_ "I'm not that drunk, Remus!" she said in a huff before pulling away from him angrily. She almost tripped as she walked away from him and he caught her and pulled her back to him as she laughed and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Okay, maybe I am…" she said between her laughter._

_ "If you won't let me walk you home, not that you can walk; and you can't apparate, then you can crash here. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," he said into her ear._

_ "Oh no…no, I can't kick you out of your own bed…" she purred and Remus turned her to face him._

_ "Then…we could share it…" Remus mumbled as he lowered his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth and quickly the two made it into his home. Their kissing ceased briefly as she took in their surroundings; the small living room filled with books and the warm fireplace and small hallway leading to the bedroom. She smiled softly before pulling Remus closer to her and beginning to unbutton his shirt. He let out a groan as her hands wondered over his chest and he kissed her hungrily and slowly unzipped her dress._

Remus shook his head and tried to ignore how turned on the memories were making him. He raised his head from his hands at the sound of an owl pecking at his kitchen window and quickly stood to let it in. The owl flew in and dropped the letter it held on to the table, took the treat from Remus and flew out the window as quickly as it had come. Remus shook his head at the owl and quickly went to open the letter. It was from Harry.

"_Remus,_

_I'm sorry, I don't know anything about where Hermione went. I do know, however, that Hermione loved being in France when she went with her parents a long time ago, or what seems like a long time ago. If she said it was her last night and McGonagall said she wouldn't come back from her mission in France, then it's likely that Hermione would decide to live there for a while. Maybe she needs some time and space after everything we've been through like you said in your letter?_

_You're right of course, in the thought that she would tell us before she left so that we wouldn't worry but who knows? She did mention to me that she had modified her parents' memories, maybe she went to remind her parents of who she is as well as the mission? She'll let us know when she is ready. I'll try owling her and tell her to let you know she is safe and to give us more details. Sorry I'm not of much help,_

_Harry_"

Remus frowned. He had tried sending Hermione a letter himself but it had returned unopened later that day. He hoped Harry would have better luck contacting the young witch.

(**To Hermione**)

Brown eyes took in the beautiful scenery around them and their owner gave a sad sigh. She regretted leaving as abruptly as she had, especially after the wonderful night she had had with Remus before she left. Hermione gave another sigh and stepped into the small flat she was renting for the duration of her mission. When Remus's letter arrived, she cried as she sent it back unopened.

She supposed that spending her last few months to a year with her friends would be better than alone in France but how could she tell them? How could she tell Remus that the curse she had taken for him was slowly killing her? He would hate himself…Hermione shook her head. She needed to hurry and complete this mission so that she could at least feel better about it being completed before she passed away, if she did.

Hermione had done her research into the curse and if she completed her mission, then she could hopefully brew a potion that would stop its spread, or the curse itself, and therefore extend or save her life. She quickly glanced over the information on her mission and sighed again.

When Harry's letter arrived, she decided a small reply would be fine and quickly wrote a small note to Harry and Remus saying she was safe and healthy. '_It's not a total lie…I am safe…or at least I am for right now_' she thought as the owl flew away.


	3. Chapter 3 Months and Tests

**A/N: I apologize for the delays in getting this story updated. I have many exams, essays, and projects coming up for classes and I am trying to get ahead so that I can focus solely on studying for the exams. I will update when I can! Please be patient!**

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Ya'll are amazing! ^_^**

**Chapter 3 – Two Months Later and Positive Tests**

Hermione stared at the test on the counter in front of her. '_Impossible…_' she thought before she quickly laughed at herself. "You had drunken, unprotected sex with the sexiest man you know, a pregnancy can only be expected, Hermione!" Her laugh died on her lips as she finished her sentence. Pregnant. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was pregnant. '_And dying, let's not forget that keyword!_' she thought to herself indignantly. She had hoped and prayed that missing her period had been because of the stress of the war and moving to France but missing it this month and the test before shot that horse in the face. She frowned at that thought. It was a rather disturbing analogy to use.

"Well, Hermione…you succeeded in getting the information McGonagall needed…you could return to London and tell Remus…"another frown crossed her face. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he'd really like that! '_Oh hi Remus, sorry I've ignored your owls for two months but I'm back and I need your help! I'm pregnant and dying so when this thing is born, you can keep it and I'll go croak!_' Yeah, that'd be a fantastic conversation…He'd more than likely slam the door in my face!" Hermione's heart sank as she put her hand on her stomach when she called the baby a 'thing' and joked about leaving it motherless. She felt like crying suddenly and allowed herself the chance to do so, curling up on the floor and sobbing until she couldn't any longer. She wiped away her tears and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Okay Hermione…it's time to contact Snape to see if we can't extend your life for this baby…Then we'll come right back here…or maybe we could stay with the Weasley's. Molly would be more than happy to help me…I can't tell anyone yet; I'm not ready…" Hermione nodded and slowly stood before making her way to her living room where her bags were packed. She had flooed McGonagall to see if she could go to Hogwarts to speak to the Potions master and was quickly granted access to the school. Hermione shrunk her bags and put them in her pocket before grabbing some floo powder and calling out for Hogwarts, McGonagall's Office. The spinning and dust made Hermione extremely nauseated and the moment her feet were on firm ground again, she dove for the trash can and quickly retched up her breakfast, completely ignorant to who might be in the room.

"My goodness, Miss Granger, are you alright?" McGonagall cried out and Hermione felt the Headmistress' hand on her back. Hermione nodded slowly and used a cleaning spell to clean herself up before facing her old professor. Her brown eyes widened when they saw the others in the room with her. McGonagall stood beside her with Snape standing off to the side-looking ill at Hermione's retching- and Remus stood behind him staring at her in shock.

"Uh, yes I'm fine…It's just been a while since I used the Floo Network…" Hermione mumbled, still staring at Remus in shock.

"If that is all you needed, Minerva, I think I'll be going now," Severus drawled before making his way to the door.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, fear lacing its way into her voice. She felt like she was suddenly shaking with nerves. Severus froze and stared at her in shock. Hermione could feel the other two were staring at her as well and she felt very uneasy from it. "I'm…I'm sorry…I mean…no, please…Severus…I mean, Professor…I need your help. Desperately…Please, may I have a moment in private with you?" Hermione's voice shook and she swallowed back more tears. Snape stared her down for a moment before nodding slowly. She quickly took her mission notes out and handed them to McGonagall, "this isn't all of them…I'm afraid I had something come up, but as soon as I am done here I will go back to my research. Please excuse me," McGonagall nodded at the young woman in front of her with a concerned look. Hermione looked briefly at Remus who opened his mouth to speak to her. She shook her head and took off out the door to follow Severus.

Remus stared at the closing door in shock. '_She must regret what we did…She would have been more than happy to talk with me before then….I have been so stupid…_' Remus thought to himself.

"I see your predicament, Miss Granger…I do know of a potion that has been able to slow the curse, but as of right now there isn't one to cure it," Hermione's eyes lit up at Snape's words, ignoring the lack of a cure. Snape sighed and sat beside his former student, dreading what he had to say next. "Her…Hermione…I'm afraid that with the delicate position you're in while being pregnant…Well, the potion is too strong for a fetus. You wouldn't be able to take it while you are pregnant," he continued, giving Hermione an odd look that held regret and some minor amount of compassion in it. Hermione smirked slightly as he stuttered saying her name after years of mockeries. She sat still, her eyes searching Severus's for any sign of hope. She lowered her gaze to her hands and the room filled with a depressing and awkward silence.

"Who is the father?" Her eyes shot up and she stared at Snape in terror. "You say you're a little over two months along?" Hermione nodded and looked at the dungeon floor intently.

"It's Remus…" she mumbled before glancing at Snape, who smirked slightly before looking in deep thought.

"Seeing that the child would have the genes of a mangy mutt in it, there is a chance you could take the potion towards the end of your pregnancy and the child would be fine, but it's never been done that I know of and could still pose a risk…"

"Then no, I won't do it…" Hermione interrupted, glaring at Snape who chuckled slightly.

"Lily used to be like you are, over protective of the child she carried but not herself…Granger, if the baby makes it to full term but you die, Lupin will have nothing but the child. If we heal you, you can always have another child…"

"No, I will not kill my child because of my selfish desire to live!" Hermione almost shouted and Snape frowned at the young woman. She softened slightly before looking at the vials and jars around the man's office. "How…how long do I have left?" She asked and Severus stood up to grab a small, dust covered vial.

"If you take this it will not harm the baby and it will tell me an estimated amount of damage the curse has done," he said while he handed the vial to her, "take all of it." Hermione quickly drank the potion and Snape held his wand above her. A faint glow came from Hermione and she stared at Snape in fear as he frowned. "It hasn't done too much damage to your organs yet, I'd estimate maybe…a year at the minimum, two at the most…It will give you time to conceive the child and then once it is born, we can start testing for a permanent cure."

Hermione smiled slightly and placed her hand on her stomach; she would live to see what her child looked like and to see some of its firsts. "Thank you, Severus, truly…" she said before standing and leaving the Potions Master's office. She made her way silently back to McGonagall's office, losing herself to her thoughts while her feet took the all too familiar path to the Gargoyle.

"Hermione…" she froze and looked at the blue eyed man in front of her.

"Remus…" she said breathily, silently cursing herself on how vulnerable she sounded. Remus took a step towards her, stopped, and cursed. Hermione's eyes widened at the words he used.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…when we last saw each other…that night…"

"Was amazing, Remus…I thought I told you not to even think about that night negatively?" she said with a smile. Remus frowned at her.

"It shouldn't have happened, Hermione…" she stared at him in shock and he instantly regretted what he said as hurt and rejection flashed across her face. She quickly squared her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly.

"Well it did happen, Remus, and I'm glad it did. You may not be once I tell you, but you'll have to help me as time goes on. I'm afraid I will be unable to take care of things for too long…Unless of course the idea of your burden is too much, then I'll just talk to Harry and the Weasley's…." Remus stared at her in confusion and walked up to her.

"What are you saying? What did you mean in your note? You made it seem…like you were leaving us forever. Like you were…" he swallowed and Hermione saw fear and pain in his eyes, "like you were dying and now…with what you just said…"

"I'm pregnant, Remus…" she whispered but in the quiet corridor, she knew he had heard her. His wide eyes and pale face were tell-tale signs of what she said registering in his brain. Fear gripped Hermione's heart as she continued, "I know this is a lot to take in and I…I understand that having a child with…having a child with _me_ is probably not what you wanted in life, but I desperately need your help Remus. I'll only be a part of our child's life for two years at best, and when I'm gone…he or she will need someone to continue looking after them. I'll understand if you won't want anything to do with its life, or maybe I won't understand but that doesn't matter at this moment…I just need to know if you will help raise the child after I am gone…" Hermione suddenly realized she was pacing and wringing her hands and stopped to look at Remus. He was standing stock still, pale and confused.

"You're…you're…"

"Pregnant," she continued with a huff and a roll of her eyes.

"Pregnant…and I'm the father…I'm going to be a father…" a smile touched Remus's face briefly before he froze and grabbed a hold of his hair roughly. "Oh Merlin, what have I done?"

Hermione stared at him in shock before replying, "_we_ did this, Remus, not just you…" Remus rushed towards Hermione with a glare and growl and stopped when their noses were almost touching.

"_I _did this! _I _took advantage of you being drunk! _I _have cursed our child with my curse!" Hermione growled slightly at Remus, who paled and stepped back in shock.

"_I _WANTED to have sex with _you_, you ridiculous Buffoon! _I_ refused to take no as an answer from you, not that I got it, but if I had…I had gone to that party looking for a wonderful night with you. I _needed_ a wonderful night with _you_!" Hermione gave a frustrated huff before continuing, her anger growing to dangerous levels, "I'm dying, Remus! Okay, there's your answer! _I. Am. Dying._ I have anywhere from a year to two years left and I need you to help me take care of our child! Do you understand that? Severus told me that he thinks there is only a small chance that our child will come out as a Lycanthrope. _A small chance_, Remus John Lupin! If you don't want to be a part of this child's life, than FINE! Just say so dammit so I can go ask Harry and Molly to help me instead!" Hermione's temper was getting the best of her and she knew it. She couldn't help it, he had just made her so stinking mad! Not to mention the hormones. Her eyes met Remus's with a glare, which quickly softened when she saw the terrified look on his face.

"Remus…I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at…"

"You're…dying?" he barely choked out and Hermione nodded, unable to trust her voice at the moment. "…H…How?"

"A curse…" Hermione looked at the ground and Remus pulled her to him.

"The curse you took for me…right?" he asked slowly and Hermione nodded slowly. "Why did you jump in the way of the curse, Hermione? Now, our child…he or she could end up being motherless and it'd be my fault…Oh gods, Hermione, why?"

"Because I realized that…" she clutched tightly to his shirt and swallowed the lump building in her throat, "I realized that I love you…I was afraid I'd lose you before I could say anything…I've felt something for you for over a year; since before Harry, Ron, and I went hunting for the Horcruxes…" she said as hot tears ran down her cheeks. She hiccupped slightly before continuing, "there's a chance…a _small_ chance, Remus, that I can find the cure before the curse kills me. The curse won't affect the baby and like I said, Snape estimated that I have a year or so left. I'll be able to give birth to our child and spend some time with him or her and after that…If I haven't found a cure, you'll have to become the full time care taker.

"I'm sorry to leave you with such…a _burden_…I'll just ask Harry and Molly to help me…" Hermione mumbled as she slowly stepped away from the man, who made no gesture to stop her, and she kept her eyes on the floor. "Just promise me, Remus, that you will celebrate our child's birthday and the important holidays every year…"

"Hermione…" he said softly as he brought her chin up to meet his blue eyes, which were shining with emotions, "our child is not a burden to me…I will be with you every step of the way and we will find a cure…and we'll be a family, okay?" Remus pulled her in to a bone crushing hug as he said this and Hermione cried softly into his neck while nodding.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning Sickness and Dangers

**A/N: **Still don't own HP or the characters. Thanks for the reviews and I apologize again for the delay, I have had exams and essays all week!

I also joined a Muggle Quidditch team with my college and it is SO MUCH FUN! We're trying to get the Quidditch World Cup VI moved to Dallas, Texas so that it's closer to many of the other teams. Please go to facebook and like the page "Bring the Quidditch World Cup to Dallas" please! I will update A LOT more if you help spread the word! :D (bribes will work right? Lol) Thanks and enjoy!

**Chapter Four – **Morning Sickness and Dangers

Hermione gave a frustrated groan, which echoed around her head in the ceramic toilet she was currently leaning in. Morning sickness had taken its time affecting her and now that it was, she was spending more time in the bathroom than anywhere else. She had actually lost five pounds in the past two weeks, which was extremely frustrating since she was trying to eat a balanced diet with a few splurges when the cravings hit. She was supposed to gain weight, not lose it.

The brunette flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall behind her to catch her breath. She was now eleven weeks along and barely showed, if at all. Her losing weight and vomiting so much was truly putting a damper on the baby and her health wise. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She had returned to her flat in France to finish her research, telling Remus it would take her another month at the least. He had been impossible to deal with after she had told him everything. He wanted to go everywhere with her and had been adamant about not letting her leave to finish her research. Obviously, she had left; something she was sure would have him extremely irritated at her about since she had left while he was sleeping.

Hermione felt horrible for sneaking out like she did, but she wasn't so pregnant that she couldn't do anything; it was just research. Research she had finished three weeks ago. Honestly, Hermione found the peace and quiet of her small flat on the outskirts of Bordeaux so lovely that returning to London had begun to sound more and more unpleasant. Hermione slowly stood and exited the bathroom to lay on the couch with a book. She jumped in surprise as her fire suddenly roared to life and Remus stepped out, his hair sticking at odd ends like he had been pulling at it and his cloak looking shabbier than ever. The two stared at each other for a moment before Remus sighed.

"Hermione, I owe you an apology…Can we sit and talk for a moment?" Hermione nodded and Remus led her to the couch. He kneeled on the floor in front of her and held her hands gingerly between his own. He eyed her nervously before sighing, "when you told me you were pregnant and that the…that the curse was…" he swallowed and looked at their hands. Hermione tightened her hold on his hands and he looked up at her sadly. "I'm sorry for how over protective I was. I truly care about you, Hermione, and well…I suppose the werewolf in me just wants to make sure you and our child stay safe. McGonagall told me you finished your research weeks ago and I was wondering if you would be willing to come back to London with me? I have a house in the country you can stay at or when classes resume, you can go to Hogwarts with me. Or you can stay at the house and be alone since I'll be at the school teaching again…I just want, no need, you near me. Before you left, you told me you loved me and I feel like a fool for not admitting my feelings to you after you opened up to me.

"I love you too, Hermione. More than someone my age should for someone your age. You deserve so much more than I can give you…"

"Remus…" Hermione interrupted and he met her eyes with a soft smile. Tears began to leak out of Hermione's eyes and his expression changed to one of regret.

"I'm…I'm sorry…what did I say to make you…" he began but Hermione interrupted him again.

"I'm pregnant, Remus, my hormones are going crazy…I'm," she hiccuped as sobs began to take over, "just so happy…that you feel the same!" Remus chuckled and pulled her in to his arms. She was only there for a moment before he felt her tense. She pushed herself backwards from his arms and glared at him angrily, "what do you mean I deserve more than you can give me?"

Remus swallowed and stared at the young witch in front of him in surprise at her outburst. She pushed Remus away from her and stood in an angry huff to pace. Remus watched her in silence for a moment before opening his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "I don't understand what you're going on about, Remus! You're everything I could, no, do want out of a guy! You are a wonderful man, an excellent role model, intelligent, a fantastic duelist…" Remus sighed and stood up to stop her pacing.

"Hermione," he interrupted as he pulled her to him, "I was just meaning about my age and being a werewolf…"

"You know I don't care about that, Remus…"

"I know, Hermione…I haven't met someone so accepting since Lily…" Remus pulled Hermione into his arms and she sighed happily in his arms as he buried his face in her wavy hair and took a deep breath. "Will you please come back to London with me?" Hermione was silent in his arms for a moment.

"When do you have to be back at Hogwarts, _Professor Lupin_?" Hermione joked and Remus chuckled.

"Not for another few weeks. McGonagall felt that everyone needed more time to celebrate so she pushed the reopening of Hogwarts back a little further. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I love it here…so why don't we stay here, together, for a week and then we," Hermione put her hand on her stomach before meeting Remus's eyes, "can go home." Remus smiled brightly and nodded, placing his hand gingerly on her still flat stomach. His smile turned to a frown and he stepped back to eye the brunette beauty in front of him.

"You're not eating enough…" he mumbled as his frown deepened and he gave the witch a dark look.

"Now wait just a minute, Remus, I've been eating plenty! _Your _child has been making me vomit more the past few weeks than I ever have in my life!"

"Well maybe she just wants her daddy around," Remus said softly and Hermione stared him down before grinning. "Let me make us some lunch…" Remus said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You think it's a girl?" Hermione asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Mmhmm. I hope she has your brains," Remus said with a wider smile as he started making hamburgers the muggle way, which impressed Hermione.

"You're really smart too, Remus. I'm sure _he_ will take after both of us in that aspect. I hope he has your sense of humor and adventure," Hermione said as she began to prepare some French fries to go with their burgers. Remus smiled at her.

"What makes you think it is a boy? I hope _she_ is as beautiful as you are," Remus whispered softly and Hermione blushed.

"Mother's intuition, Remus, and I'm far from…"

"_Do NOT _finish that sentence, Hermione Jean Granger," Remus growled before he softened his voice and continued, "you're very beautiful. I'm not sure what I did to deserve your love…" Hermione blushed again and pulled Remus close to her and brought their lips together softly.

"I hope our boy is as handsome as you….and has your hair," Hermione mumbled against his lips, the two smiling at the comment on her hair before Remus ran his hands through the long curls and giving her a searing kiss. The couple pulled away and Hermione eyed the food. She paused before turning to face Remus, "is it odd that we are in France and we aren't enjoying the French cuisine?"

Remus eyed her for a moment before shutting off the flame under the pan and facing Hermione, "you're right. I've never been to France before…why don't we go sightseeing and out for dinner? You know your way around here pretty well so why don't you pick out the places we go? We'll make it a date night…" Remus's eyes widened at his last few words and he glanced nervously at Hermione, who was smiling brightly.

"That sounds wonderful, Remus! Oh, I don't have anything nice to wear for you…" Hermione mumbled and Remus chuckled.

"That's not necessary, Hermione…"

"Okay…well I know all the perfect places we can go! Come on, love!" Hermione grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him to the door.

**A Few Days Later**

Remus opened his eyes slowly and very reluctantly. His eyes adjusted to the still dark bedroom and he sighed softly before laying his head back down on his pillow and tightened his hold on the sleeping woman beside him. Hermione mumbled slightly and pushed her body as close to his as she could get it. Remus tried to contain the groan at the feel of her body against his but it slipped out and he had to bite his tongue as Hermione rolled over to face him, still asleep. Suddenly, her left leg draped itself over his hips, lining her center with his hard member and making him groan again. Merlin, this woman was difficult to sleep next to…Her lips began placing light kisses on his neck and he growled, making her chuckle.

"I'm…" she kissed his jaw "so glad…" she kissed back down his neck "…you're awake…" she whispered before placing a light bite on his neck. Remus sucked in a breath and ground himself in to her, making her gasp. He quickly rolled them over so that he was on top and ground into her again.

"I'm _really_ glad you're awake too…" he whispered hoarsely, his voice filling with lust. He had wanted her back in this position since the celebration night. His lips and hands made quick work over her body, making her writhe against him and moan before complaining about teasing her too much. He stopped abruptly and Hermione glared at him, "are you sure you're up for this? It won't affect the baby will it?" Hermione scoffed and raised her hips to grind against his pajama clad hips.

"The baby will be fine, it's actually been making me hornier with every passing day, I was just worried about using you…but I can't take it anymore, Love, please…if you don't get me and your delicious body undressed and get inside me _right now_, I swear you are going to regret it! I am too wound up for you to…" Hermione ranted before Remus interrupted her with a chuckle and a kiss.

"Yes, Love," Remus said between kisses as his hands began to make quick work of their clothes. Hermione sighed and arched into his touch and kisses and moaned when he began pushing into her body slowly.

"Remus….love…" she said between breathy moans as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Gods…so tight…yes…?" Remus growled out as he tried to keep control of his lust for the woman below him.

"I'm not going to break, please…faster…" Remus growled, kissed and nipped at Hermione's neck before moving faster and harder.

The two lovers spent most of the rest of the day in bed enjoying each other's company and the feel of the other's body. The two finally emerged for dinner out on the town, holding hands and joking through their walk, completely ignorant of others around them. Many of the people who saw them smiled, a few whispering about how the couple looked so in love and happy, and one elderly couple mentioned to Remus that the love between him and his new bride would last a life time. Remus smiled and nodded, not caring to tell them that they weren't married.

As the two walked home, Remus and Hermione could feel something was wrong, like they were being followed.

"Remus…"

"Ssh…let's get you back to…" Remus began as he was about to pull her closer. A spell shot between them, barely missing Hermione and the couple quickly spun with their wands out.

"Looky here, Greyback! Isn't that one of your pups?" Bellatrix's shrilly voice shouted, excitedly. "Here I thought we were just getting the mudblood!"

Remus growled as Bellatrix and Greyback pointed their wands at the couple and he quickly shielded Hermione, who opened her mouth to yell at him but stopped when his suddenly amber eyes glared at her. Greyback watched the two for a moment before sniffing the air.

"She smells like him…"

"Of course she does! Look at how close they are!" Bellatrix shrieked and Greyback rolled his eyes.

"How many pups are you expecting, Lupin?" Greyback said with a sneer and Bellatrix cackled.

"Oh! Won't this be fun!" Bellatrix cheered.

"Why don't we let Lupin watch as we _take care_ of his filthy bitch and their bastard child, Lestrange?" Greyback snarled, making Remus raise his wand higher and pull Hermione closer to him.

"Over my dead body, Greyback…" Remus growled out.

"Oh, that will be arranged, half breed. You're just third in line, behind your baby and the mudblood," Bellatrix said as she advanced on the two.

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffie! If you go and like the "Bring the Quidditch World Cup to Dallas" page on facebook, I promise I'll update by Monday or Tuesday. If you don't like the page, I'll still try and have an update for you in a week but I would truly love you all if you would help my Muggle Quidditch team out! Thanks and feel free to review!


	5. Chapter 5 Close Calls and Home

**A/N: **Please go and "Like!" the page "Bring the Quidditch World Cup to Dallas!" on facebook! It'll be so amazing if you could help my team and I with this. I still don't own anything and hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Chapter 5 – Close Calls and Moving Home**

_"Why don't we let Lupin watch as we __take care__ of his filthy bitch and their bastard child, Lestrange?" Greyback snarled, making Remus raise his wand higher and pull Hermione closer to him._

_"Over my dead body, Greyback…" Remus growled out._

_"Oh, that will be arranged, half breed. You're just third in line, behind your baby and the mudblood," Bellatrix said as she advanced on the two._

Bellatrix advanced to the couple slowly, laughing in glee as she blocked the spells Remus began firing at her. Greyback smirked at Remus and disapparated, appearing behind him and grabbing at Hermione who quickly stunned him. Remus turned briefly to the young woman behind him, hoping to see she was uninjured and was relieved to see she was. Remus turned back to Bellatrix in time to be hit with a Cruciatus curse, making the woman cackle with glee. Hermione quickly fired spells at the dark haired maniac who backed away in shock, giving Hermione enough time to grab Remus and disapparate.

The couple landed unceremoniously on the floor of a muggle living room. Remus fell to the floor first and upon seeing Hermione stumbling, he quickly reached out and pulled her to him so that she fell into him instead of the floor. He grimaced when her weight connected with his stomach and the two laid in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily. Hermione sat up after a few moments and quickly maneuvered off of Remus and immediately began to worry over him, checking him for any injuries.

"Are you hurt, Love?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice. Remus shook his head and took a deep breath to slow his pounding heart before glancing at the young woman in front of him. He was sore from the Cruciatus curse, but otherwise fine. He sat up and held Hermione to him.

"The question should be if you are hurt, Hermione…" Remus began and Hermione shook her head before leaning her head on his shoulder. Remus sighed in relief and glanced around their location. He didn't have much experience with Muggle technology or items so many of the items around him were confusing and he found his curiousity getting the best of him. There was just one thing he was more curious about.

"Hermione…where are we?" He asked and she pulled back to look around with a sad smile.

"This is…or was, where my parents lived," she softly replied before standing up and helping Remus do the same. Remus frowned. '_Was? I don't recall hearing that her parents were killed or missing…I hope I don't regret asking this but…_'

"Was? They're not…"

"Dead? Oh no, they're not," she sighed and looked around sadly for a moment before looking back at the man in front of her, "I erased me from their memories when I went to hunt the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. I haven't had time to go and find them to restore their memories…I'm not so sure I really want to now."

"Why not?" Remus asked as he followed her through the house.

"Well…if this curse isn't cured then they will have regained their only child, just to lose her again. It seems cruel to put them through such loss after they've been living happily in Australia, although they'll gain a grandchild and a wonderful man who will help raise it," Hermione said as she walked aimlessly through the house.

"I think they'll be happy just to have you in their life again, Hermione. Severus is a very smart man and an excellent Potioneer, I'm more than certain he will find a cure for you and then your parents will have a healthy daughter and grandchild in their lives," Hermione turned and eyed him suspiciously and he sighed, "I'm not sure they'll be as thrilled to have a werewolf as a part of their family as you think they might be, but if you and they will have it, I'd be here." Hermione smiled at him and shook her head at him, making him frown slightly.

"My parents are very accepting people, Remus, you don't need to worry about them not accepting and loving you. You also don't need to worry about whether I will have you in my life or not. I told you, I love you. I'd marry you if you'd have it…" she said with a blush and Remus smiled at her.

"I love you two, Hermione. I'm not going to rush us into marriage though," he replied making Hermione smile. "However, we need to focus on our current predicament. All of your things are still in your flat in France and we're in your parents' old house without much of a plan. I say we go to Hogwarts. I have to be back there to prepare lessons for the new school year next week; you could come and live with me there. You'll be safe and near Madam Pomfrey if you should need medical help."

"First off, I highly doubt Poppy is qualified to deliver a baby, Remus." Remus frowned at her and opened his mouth to tell her about all the training mediwitches had to go through but Hermione continued, "I'm sure she had to learn the basics to become a mediwitch but the odds of her ever delivering a baby before are slim. I'm not being hunted, Remus, I can and will go to St Mungo's to deliver our baby. Secondly, I actually have all of my things with me right now," she pulled her small beaded bag out of her pocket and enlarged it. "Some habits from the war are difficult to break…"

"If you're not being hunted then why didn't Bellatrix and Greyback seem surprised to see _you_ in _France_? In my life of knowing the two of them, I've _never_ heard of them ever leaving Britain so that brings up the question of _why_ they were in France? See my point, Hermione? I'm sorry to have to say this but I have fought against the Death Eaters and the Dark Arts more than you have, trust me on this when I say that it appears they are hunting you down. For good reason too, if you think about it. Harry, Ron and you permanently brought down their leader, the darkest wizard of all time. There have been a few death eaters seeking revenge on those who fought in the war so it wouldn't be surprising that they would target you," Remus said before quieting to think. He realized she hadn't said anything about living with him at Hogwarts and felt crestfallen that she would live somewhere far away from him. An odd thing to do for someone who supposedly loved him but perhaps the feelings were just her emotions? Remus stiffened slightly before continuing, "if you don't want to live with me at Hogwarts, then atleast pick a safe place and a secret keeper you can trust." Hermione turned and hugged Remus, resting her head against his shoulder and sighing in peace when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll live with you at Hogwarts if Professor McGonagall is okay with it. I think you were right earlier this week when you said our baby wanted its father near it. Do you remember saying that?" She asked and Remus leaned his head against hers and nodded. "Have you noticed that I haven't had a single moment of morning sickness since you arrived? I'm finally getting back to a healthy point in my weight…If you and I went separate ways who knows what would happen? That's not my only reason either Remus, before you say anything. I want to live with you because I want to spend more time with you. I want to curl up with you at the end of the day and read or talk. After spending this week with you in France, I couldn't imagine sleeping alone again." Hermione finished with a blush and Remus held her tighter to him.

"Then let's get back to Hogwarts. Have you told anyone else that you're pregnant?" Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she thought about what would happen and how people would react to the news. She shook her head and Remus sighed.

"We'll tell everyone together, alright?"

"Okay, but can we wait to do so for a little bit longer? I'm not ready to tell everyone yet…"

Remus pulled away from her slightly and gave her a skeptical look. "You're going to have to tell everyone eventually, Hermione."

"I know. I'm just nervous on how they're going to react." Remus nodded slowly, having already thought about what most of their friends would say to the two of them. Molly would probably be angry with them.

"The sooner we tell them, the better. I figure Mrs Weasley will be extremely unhappy with us for keeping it a secret for this long," Hermione mumbled as Remus pulled her tighter to him again.

"I figure she'll be angry about quite a few things regarding this situation," Remus replied before apparating the two of them to Hogsmeade. Hermione swayed slightly in his arms for a moment and Remus held tightly to her hips and watched her with a concerned look on his face when he noticed how green she suddenly looked. She stilled after a moment and nodded slowly.

"I guess magical transportation is out for a while, huh?"

"Yes. It appears that our child does not like it," she replied quietly as the couple made ther way up to the old school.


	6. Chapter 6 Growing and Telling

**Celebrations and Oops! – Chapter Six - **Growing and Telling

Blue eyes opened sleepily at the sound of a grumble coming quietly from across the room. Remus rubbed his eyes and looked at the empty pillow beside him. He bolted upright and looked wildly around the room for Hermione in the slowly brightening room. His eyes fell on the open closet door and he breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione walked back into the room looking upset. Remus looked her over and smiled when his eyes fell on her slightly swollen belly through his shirt she was wearing. She stopped suddenly and his eyes met hers, which were flashing with regret.

"Did I wake you?" she asked as she walked to his side of the bed and sat beside him. He shook his head with a small smile and she frowned. "I did! I'm sorry, I wanted to let you sleep in a little more before we go to the doctor's."

"It's alright, Love. I needed to be woken up anyways so that I can get ready to go with you to Saint Mungo's. I'm…not going to lie, Mione, I'm…I'm really excited or nervous, maybe both, about today…" Hermione smiled even brighter and leaned her forehead against Remus's.

"Me too. We get to see how Baby Lupin is growing for the first time. I just wish I had some clothes that fit!" she said with a smile and Remus chuckled.

**"Woohoo**, Ron! Way to go! You finally caught Dolohov!" Ron smiled wider and accepted the cheers and claps on the back. Harry stood to his left clapping alongside their coworkers before stepping forward to hug his friend.

"We have to interrogate him still, want the honors?" Harry asked and Ron nodded before the two walked in to the interrogation room where Antonin Dolohov sat tied to the chair. Ron and Harry sat beside each other across from the death eater while two other Aurors walked in to the room and pried Dolohov's mouth open and pried Veritaserum in his mouth. After a few moments, Harry nodded at Ron who cleared his throat.

"Antonin Dolohov, you are charged with…well…many things. Murder, war crimes..the list is really too long to even bother with reading to you…If you share any knowledge of plans or unknown Death Eaters to us, we may keep you from immediately receiving the Dementor's Kiss."

"I…" Dolohov's face scrunched as he tried to fight against the truth serum, but his eyes remained glazed over. "I know of a plan you two will be happy to hear about." Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment before glancing back at the Death Eater in front of them.

"What's that, Dolohov?" Harry asked and Dolohov leaned forward with a smirk.

"Your mudblood friend is high on everyone's hit list. We know the two of you aren't smart enough to have figured everything out to defeat the Dark Lord and in an act of revenge to you and your stupid Order of the Bird or whatever you call it, we all decided to take out your precious Mudblood." Dolohov laughed at the look of anger growing on the two men's faces and leaned forward as far as his binds would let him. "Bellatrix was so close to getting her in France too and now that we know she's pregnant, her death will have a greater impact on all of you. Think about how the Dark Lord would honor whoever managed to kill the bitch and her unborn child!" Dolohov's speech stopped when he realized the look of shock on the two men's faces, making him laugh more.

"You didn't know she was pregnant, did you? That is brilliant! Understandable why she wouldn't tell you though. Everyone always assumed one of you two would knock her up, imagine our surprise when we found out it was that werewolf!" Ron shot out of his seat at this and punched Dolohov in the face before storming out with Harry quickly running to catch up to him.

"There is no way Hermione is pregnant, Harry! NONE! She wouldn't get pregnant before getting married and she was supposed to wait on me!" Ron bellowed as he marched to atrium to floo to Hermione's flat. "She would have told us! He was just saying that to get under our skin!"

"Ron! Shut up for a minute!" Harry yelled and Ron stopped and whirled to face him, "Hermione is a grown woman, Ron. She can make her own decisions and if I recall, the two of you agreed that being friends was better than trying a relationship. And where are you going?"

"I'm going to her place to talk to her!"

"She's not at her place, Ron. McGonagall said she was staying at Hogwarts for a little while to finish her N.E.W.T.S, remember?" Ron deflated slightly before turning and marching to the closest fireplace.

"Are you coming with me, Harry?" he asked, his voice tight and his face still full of anger. Harry quickly grabbed some Floo powder and joined him in the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall's office!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and didn't open them again until he was falling out of the fireplace, scaring McGonagall out of her seat.

"What in the world? Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you both had better have a good reason for showing up unannounced!"

"Our apologies, Professor, we just found out about a threat on Hermione's life. Is she still here studying?" Harry asked as Ron began pacing furiously. McGonagall eyed Ron for a moment before nodding.

"Where is she staying? It's urgent that we see her immediately," Harry grabbed a hold of Ron's arm and glared at him to make him stop pacing and McGonagall sighed.

"Her and Remus were stepping out of the castle today to get some more supplies in Diagon Alley. He told me they'd be leaving…well, right now, Mr. Potter. If you hurry, you might be able to meet them at the Apparition point." McGonagall replied and the two young men nodded and quickly ran out of the office and down the hall. Harry caught sight of Remus and Hermione from behind and called out to them, making them turn. Shock etched across their faces and Hermione stepped slightly behind Remus to use his body and her cloak to hide her stomach. The two whispered to each other before greeting Harry.

"Hey Harry, Ron…to what do we owe this surprise?" Remus asked cheerfully as the two young men stopped in front of them.

"You can't leave," Harry said quickly before catching his breath. Remus's eyes went to Ron, who was glaring daggers at Hermione. "You're being hunted, Hermione, all of the-"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Ron bellowed and Hermione flinched and quickly grabbed Remus's arm with her free hand, keeping her cloak in front of her stomach with the other hand. Harry glared at Ron before staring at the two in front of him and smiling softly at his best friend. Hermione's eyes brightened at his smile and she smiled softly back at him. Ron lunged forward and ripped her cloak out of her hand.

"Ronald!" she cried out in anger but she went unheard as Ron and Harry both stared at her stomach where a slightly prominent baby bump was visible through her flowy shirt. Harry's smile grew and he met Remus's wary eyes. The couple relaxed slightly seeing Harry's smile but immediately stiffened when Ron stomped closer to Hermione.

"You got knocked up? What the hell, Hermione? I thought you were going to wait for me to finish Auror training and we'd get married!" Remus stepped calmly between the two but Hermione quickly side stepped him and faced Ron. Harry stepped back, knowing full well that a normal Hermione's temper was dangerous to mess with. He was afraid to know what a hormonal Hermione would be like.

"How dare you, Ronald Billius Weasley! First of all, you and I agreed that we would never be anything more than friends and that most certainly hasn't changed for me! Secondly, I can do whatever the hell I want with my life because that is just it. IT'S MY LIFE! Yes, I'm pregnant. I'm about fifteen weeks along and in love with the baby's father. If you don't mind, I have a doctor's appointment to go to!" Hermione grabbed Remus's arm again and turned to leave, almost knocking Remus off balance as she did. Harry mentally congratuled her on how she controlled her temper before quickly remembering their real reason for visiting the school.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called out, making Hermione stop and face him angrily. "You can't go. Listen, we caught Antonin Dolohov and he told us of a plan the Death Eaters have to kill you as an "act of revenge" against me and the other Order members. He told us that you were pregnant with Remus's child and that the death of you and your unborn child would bring down the morale of everyone in the Order, and you have to admit that he is probably right on that one. I think it's best…" Harry began but Ron interrupted him.

"What? Lupin knocked you up? What the bloody fu-"

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched, her hand holding Remus's tightly. Harry looked at Remus, who paled slightly at Ron's reaction but showed no other expression.

"Ron, that's not impor-"

"Don't tell me its not important, Harry! He's almost twenty years older than us! He used to be our professor and he's a werewolf!"

"Ron! None of that matters to me!" Hermione yelled, her grip on Remus's hand becoming almost painful. Harry gave out a growl before stunning Ron and silencing him.

"Stop interrupting me, Ron! If you had been paying attention when Dolohov said she was pregnant, you would have heard him say that it was a werewolf who was the father. Who else could it be, Ron?" Harry took a deep breath and faced Hermione again. "As I was saying, Hermione, I think you should stay here at Hogwarts and have the Mediwitch come here instead of you leaving to go to St Mungo's or have Madam Pomfrey do all your check ups." Harry noticed the look Remus gave Hermione almost said "_I told you so_" but she paid him no attention.

"No, I am not going to let myself get locked into one location. I'll get bored and unhappy which will make me want to go out of my way to make everyone else unhappy. I'm going to St Mungo's for my doctor's appointments and to give birth and that is final, you two. No more talking of me staying here, you understand? We're going to be late for the appointment so can we please go?" Harry gave a defeated sigh and looked at Remus for help. Remus gave Harry a look that told him he had been fighting this battle for weeks. Harry nodded and looked back at Hermione.

"One condition. For today, you are not to be left alone. At all. Understood?" Harry asked and Hermione huffed and opened her mouth to reply. "No buts, Hermione. Either Remus and I are attached to your hip, or you stay in this castle and have the Mediwitch come here. After today, we will discuss with the rest of the Order a guard to stay with you anytime you leave the school, alright?"

"Harry," Hermione began but was silence by both Remus and Harry giving her glares. "Oh, alright!" Remus sighed in relief and held his hand out to Harry.

"I need you on my side more often, Harry. I couldn't get her to agree to any of that last week," Remus said and Harry smiled. Remus looked down at Ron and glanced at Harry questioningly.

"Just leave him. He needs time to cool off. Someone will eventually come around and release him," Harry mumbled with a sigh and Remus shook his head. The two men looked where Hermione had been and noticed she was already walking out of the entrance doors.

"Hermione! You're supposed to stay close!" Harry yelled before the two men jogged to catch up with her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry, I'm still on the school grounds! And forgive me that I want to get to my doctor's appointment on time! I want to see my baby, your future godchild Harry, right now! I want to see how he's growing!"

"Wait…wait…My godchild? You're naming me it's godfather?" Harry asked, surprise on his face as he looked between the two.

"We hadn't fully discussed it yet, but yes that is what we were thinking. If you don't want to, I'm sure we can find someone else," Remus replied with a knowing smile. Harry smiled brightly before pulling Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"Of course I'd want to be it's godfather!" he cried out excitedly. Hermione laughed and held on to her friend before he moved to hug Remus just as tightly. "Hermione, why do you keep referring to the child as a "he?" I thought it was too soon to know the gender?"

"It is, I just have…mother's intuition that is telling me it will be a boy. Remus thinks.." Hermione began with a small smile before Remus interrupted her.

"…It'll be a girl. She'll be just like her mother too." The older man said as he glanced lovingly at Hermione. Harry watched the two amused for a moment before remembering the reason they were in a hurry. He was now just as excited as the two parents were about seeing the child.

"We better hurry up then! I want to see how my godchild is growing too!"

"**Ah, Miss Granger**, finally here for your first ultrasound of your baby?" A nurse asked excitedly as she walked the three down a hallway to an examination room. "I bet you are so excited, aren't you?"

"Yes, we all are," Hermione replied with a bright, but slightly nervous smile. Remus squeezed her hand and the three entered the room to wait for the doctor. Their wait was surprisingly short and Hermione sat up even straighter as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Hermione replied with a small chuckle. The doctor looked at Harry in surprise before extending his hand to shake Harry's.

"Please to meet you, Mr Potter. I can't thank you enough for your work against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Harry nodded numbly before replying.

"Well Hermione was the brains behind it all and Remus saved my life too many times to count in that last battle, so I can't take all the credit.

"That's right, I have three war heroes in my examination room. Thank you, all three of you. May I say congratulations to you, Mr Lupin, on becoming a father?" The doctor extended his hand to Remus who shook it nervously.

"Thank you, but how did you know I was the father?"

"Miss Granger filled out the forms, Mr. Lupin. You're listed as the father," the doctor replied with a smile and Remus chuckled slightly. "Well, how about we see how the baby is growing? If you'll lean back slightly, Miss Granger, I'll be able to cast the spells to check out the size," the doctor waved his wand and the room darkened. He then waved his wand over Hermione's stomach and an image appeared above her. At first the picture was dark and Remus tightened his hold on Hermione's hand as nerves began to take over. Harry stood on Hermione's other side holding her hand as well and the doctor chuckled at Hermione's glare she was giving the two of them.

"I love you two to death but you're crushing my fingers! It's an ultrasound, I'm not going in to labor!" she growled out and the two men jumped at her voice and loosened their hold on her hands, but neighter let go. They were too absorbed in the still dark picture to pay the hormonal woman any mind. The picture suddenly brightened and Remus and Harry sucked in a breath at the sight of the small baby that came into view. Hermione let out a gasp and a small "aw" at the sight of the baby. Remus had to blink away tears as he smiled at Hermione and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione smiled tearfully back at him and the two looked back up at the image as the baby moved slightly.

"Is it…" Harry began as he looked closer at the image. Remus and Hermione looked as well before all three smiled even bigger.

"That's right! You've got a thumb sucker already!" Remus laughed and wiped a stray tear from his cheek before leaning down and kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Thank you, Love, for giving me a family."


	7. Chapter 7  Boy or Girl and Trouble

**A/N: **I don't own. This chapter was inspired by Radio by Lana Del Rey's Radio and Cascada's Night Nurse. Sorry for the wait. Had to survive finals and the zombie mode that was left when I was done.

**Celebrations and Oops – Chapter 7** – Boy or Girl and More Trouble

**A few weeks ago:**

"There are indeed Death Eaters chasing and hunting you down, Miss Granger. I highly advise that you stay at Hogwarts where you will be kept safe inside the shield of the school. Whenever you leave the grounds, you _must_ have a handful of Order members to protect you. I don't advise leaving if you can avoid it," the deep drawl of Severus Snape said in the quiet room. Hermione frowned and sighed angrily.

"I _can't_ avoid leaving and I will _not_ let myself twiddle around the castle! I will not interrupt the lives of other Order members just to go to the book store in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley!" Hermione practically shrieked making Remus wince slightly beside her.

"You won't be _twiddling_ around for long! You'll start waddling soon," Ron growled out with a glare at the young witch and Remus. The room was deathly quiet for a moment before Mrs. Weasley piped up.

"I don't know what you mean by that young man, but it is a very rude thing to say and I will not have it! She is your best friend and you will not talk to her that way!"

"Merlin, Mum, you had seven kids! I would think you would recognize the signs of a pregnant woman!" Ron yelled as he stood up, pointing furiously at a paling Hermione. Arthur Weasley did not think the intense silence was possible in his small home after having seven children in it, but he was surprised. There was not a sound in the house, not even the ghoul in the attic made a noise. Everyone stared at Hermione with wide eyes and mouths open. Harry and Remus gave Hermione's hands a squeeze and tried to smile at her to cheer her up, but she just continued staring at the table and getting paler. Harry noticed how pale she was and looked at her and Remus in concern.

"Hermione…? Are you okay?" Harry asked and Remus ran his hand up and down Hermione's back to comfort her.

"You're pregnant?" Molly Weasley quietly asked and Hermione nodded. "Who…who is the father, Hermione?" Hermione felt Remus stiffen slightly and sighed. Neither of them were ready for this moment.

"I don't…" she began, fully intending on saying 'I don't know' and giving Remus a break from the wrath of the Weasley matriarch, but he interrupted.

"I am, Molly," he said calmly as he looked the woman in the eyes. Arthur Weasley had thought the twins had been enough of a surprise to deal with while they were growing up. He found himself oddly surprised again.

"You..you are, Remus?" The two Weasley parents stared at each other in surprise and Remus nodded as he pulled Hermione closer to him. She was shaking now.

"I'm going to be sick..." Hermione mumbled before dashing from the room.

"If you'll excuse me…" Remus began as he stood to help the young woman who had captured his heart but was stopped by Molly's voice.

"I'll check on her, Remus. We all need to discuss…some things…"

"I am _perfectly_ capable of taking care of the woman I love and our child she's carrying, Molly," Remus growled out angrily with a flash of the wolf in his eyes before he calmed and looked at the Weasley matriarch apologetically. He walked out of the room and found Hermione wretching in the bathroom. The moment the door shut, Harry turned to the rest of the group and smiled.

"She went and had an ultrasound done yesterday. She's about fifteen weeks along, Mrs Weasley. The baby…you should have seen it. It was sucking its thumb! We could see it as plain as day in the picture! Here, look," Harry proudly pulled out a picture from the ultrasound and Mrs Weasley gasped. Tears formed in her blue eyes and she smiled softly at the picture. "She's very happy, Mrs Weasley. They both are, actually. They wanted to tell all of you sooner, but they were scared of how you would all react. They love each other very much, I saw it in St Mungo's."

"I talked with them until late last night about their rather…unconventional relationship. They know all about their age difference and how…wrong…their relationship may seem to you all, but they couldn't deny their hearts any longer. She _is_ Remus's mate. His transformation last week apparently went so much smoother with her in the other room. Of course, Remus didn't know she had snuck into the room while he was preparing to transform but he figured it out as the moon rose and he didn't feel any pain as he changed. I walked in to the room to check on him halfway through the night and they…well it was just so bloody…adorable seeing them. She was laying on their bed and werewolf Remus was wrapped protectively around her with his head on her stomach." Harry cleared his throat before continuing. "My point is, they really need your support and help. The Death Eaters know Hermione is pregnant and they know how much it would kill us if we lost her and her unborn baby. They also want your support as friends. They truly love each other and they both have a family now, which I know Remus deserves more than anyone else. So if you're angry like _Ron_ is, try to contain it and be happy for them…" A sniffle behind him made Harry turn. He was knocked out of his seat by Hermione as she flung herself into his arms crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry said worriedly as he winced and readjusted on the floor from his rough landing. Remus started chuckling and helped Harry and Hermione back up from the floor.

"I…" Hermione sniffled and clung to Harry even tighter, "I heard what you were saying, Harry…You're such a wonderful friend and I'm so glad my child will have you as its godfather!" Harry hugged Hermione with a smile before sitting beside her again. The Order members all sat and watched them for a moment before Mrs Weasley cleared her throat.

"I've thought about this some and I would like you two to know how I feel about it," she waited for a moment before grabbing Arthur's hand and smiling at the future parents, "Hermione, dear, we are happy as long as you are happy. We have raised seven wonderful children and are willing to help you in anyway you need. Remus, I am so happy that you have found a woman who can match your intelligence and wit. You'll be amazing parents, you two." Hermione smiled brightly at the Weasley matriarch and quickly walked around the table to hug the woman. A slight cough brought the group back to reality.

"As touching as this is, we really need to make sure that Miss Granger understands the importance of her protection. If you leave Hogwarts at all, Miss Granger, you must have atleast two other Order members with you. Understood?" Snape said with a hint of irritation to his voice. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh before nodding. "Good. Now that that particular problem is solved, I must be off."

**Present Day:**

Hermione sighed angrily before rolling back onto her side. She was now twenty two weeks along and found that it had moments of extreme displeasure. Such as now. She had survived through the weight gain over the past few weeks, the pains in her sides, the sudden dizziness and clumsiness, and the constant itchiness of her skin but now she couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. She gasped as a small and slightly painful contraction hit. When the first one had hit earlier that week, she had panicked and almost ran to Madam Pomfrey in fear that her child was trying to come out too soon but the mediwitch had chuckled and told her that they were just the muscles preparing for the work of delivery and to expect them occasionally, but not too often. Her gasp was enough to wake Remus, who sat up like a bolt and looked around.

"What's wrong? Do I need to get Poppy?" his voice was still rough from sleep but full of panic and worry and Hermione sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. It was just another one of those contractions Poppy warned me about. I'm sorry to have woken you," she said sadly and Remus ran his hand down his face before smiling sleepily at her.

"It's fine. Tomorrow is Saturday so I can handle being woken up. Besides, I have a feeling you weren't sleeping. What's wrong?" Remus asked as he laid back down beside her and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her as she gave a huff in annoyance.

"My skin itches, my legs and back hurt…I'm a mess, Remus…"

"No you're not. You're a beautiful, pregnant woman who hasn't been listening to the mediwitches," Remus said with a slight smile as he stood up and walked to their dresser and grabbed a bottle before walking back to the bed. "If you'll recall, Poppy and the other mediwitches from St Mungo's all suggested using a potion or even some muggle lotion to help with the skin itchiness from the baby growing and expanding your stomach." Remus uncapped the bottle and warmed some of the moisturizing lotion in his hands before he began to smoothe it across Hermione's expanding stomach. She sighed softly and Remus smiled. "As far as your back hurting…I can try giving you a massage if you want?"

"Maybe in the morning…I'm starting to feel sleepy…" Hermione rolled on to her left side and Remus chuckled and nodded before placing the bottle on his bedside table next to his book. "Hey Remus?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I think we need to get some more pillows…" Hermione mumbled as she kept fidgeting on the bed. Remus frowned slightly before nodding.

"Okay, we can do that when we head to St Mungo's tomorrow afternoon for the ultrasound if you want. Do you need more for your back? Do you need mine for tonight?" Remus picked up his pillow and Hermione shook her head.

"No, not for my back. I need one to place between my legs and to cuddle with; that might help me sleep better…" Hermione looked up at him sleepily and Remus frowned even more.

"And have you replace me with a pillow? I'd prefer not. Use me as your pillow, okay?" Hermione chuckled and nodded as Remus laid back down beside her on his back and she draped her right leg over his body and snuggled into his bare chest. "I love you, Hermione." He said simply and she looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you more, Remus," she replied before leaning up to kiss him. The two fell back asleep within moments.

**Several hours later**, the two woke up to the late morning sun shining into their room. Remus continued to lay in the bed and watched as Hermione snuggled her head into his chest and groaned as the sun went to her eyelids. Remus chuckled softly before running a hand through her messy hair.

"We should probably get up, Love. Your appointment is in a few hours and we need to grab some food and sit through McGonagall's lecture about keeping an eye out for Death Eaters and listen to her try and sound like Mad Eye with his "constant vigilance" speech. Do you know which Order members will be going with us?" Hermione gave a loud groan this time and Remus chuckled again.

"It's not funny, Remus! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and I hate the idea of members of the Order having to leave their homes on a Saturday." Hermione gave a heavy sigh before she sat up and placed her hand on her growing stomach. Remus sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent. A suddenly sick feeling came over Remus and he pulled away from Hermione.

"Hermione, I know you don't want to hear this but I have to implore that you reconsider us going to St Mungo's…" He stood up and walked around the bed to kneel by Hermione's side of the bed where she sat. "I have a bad feeling about us leaving the grounds until more Death Eaters are caught." Hermione sighed and and grabbed Remus's hands and held them tightly.

"Please, Remus…I feel so caged in right now. I don't want to take a guard with me because of bothering everyone, but if it is the only way I can get a change of scenery-even if it is just to St Mungo's-then I'll do it. I haven't left this castle or these grounds in seven weeks and its driving me insane, Remus. Even the Library is too familiar and too…gah, I don't know! Please, Remus…Please don't take away my only chance to get some freedom…" Remus sighed. He was torn. On one hand, he felt horrible for asking Hermione to stay put in the castle but the fear of losing her or their child was unbearable.

"I know, Love…and I'm sorry. Harry, Ron, and the other Aurors at the Ministry are doing everything they can to catch the remaining loose Death Eaters. Please see this through my point of view as well, Hermione. I can't stand the thought of losing you and/or our child. If I had to bury you alongside my friends…" Hermione silenced Remus with a finger to his lips.

"I understand, Remus." She sighed heavily before nodding, "alright. After today's appointment, we'll ask the mediwitch to come here. Okay? Maybe we can work something out that the two of us take walks or visit the Burrow or…something to get me out. Deal?" Remus smiled softly before nodding and leaned upwards to kiss Hermione from his position on the floor.

"I can't ask you to cancel your appointment for today so it's a deal. Thank you, Hermione…"

"You're welcome, Love."

**A short time later~**

"Ah, there you two are!" Hermione and Remus smiled at the sight of Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and McGonagall who were all eating in the Great Hall.

"I have decided that after today, I will have my mediwitch come here for my appointments."

"Really? Are you sure?" Harry asked with a smile he couldn't stop from forming. Knowing his best friend was agreeing to stay in the safest place for her despite how much she didn't want to was a relief. He felt kind of selfish for feeling that way and he was sure Remus did too but he'd rather have Hermione slightly ticked at him than dead. Hermione's eyes landed on Ron and her face instantly hardened.

"Why are you here, Ronald?"

"I…we, as in Mr Weasley and I, asked him to join us. I think when he sees his "niece" or "nephew" in the ultrasound, he'll feel differently about all this…" Hermione looked at Harry skeptically before slowly nodding. Ron frowned slightly but said nothing, making Hermione raise a brow quizzically. It was the quietest she had ever seen him.

"I have him under a silencing charm at the moment anyways…" Harry muttered.

"Ah…Well…shall we all go?" Remus asked as he tried to ignore the glare Ron was giving him.

"Of course! We know how Hermione feels about running late!" Mr Weasley said with a smile and Hermione hugged him. The group left the school grounds and used a portkey to get to St Mungo's. Hermione smiled as Remus held on to her to help her keep from falling when they landed. Out of all the magical ways of transportation, portkey was surprisingly the only one that didn't make her nauseated. For now at least. Hermione felt uncomfortable when Harry and Remus stood on either side of her with Mr. Weasley in front and Ron behind her. The walk to the hospital from the portkey was short and uneventful and the wait for the doctor even shorter, which Hermione was grateful for. She was excited about possibly learning the gender. Remus stood beside her and the longer they waited, the more fidgety he became.

"Remus, love, calm down!" Hermione barked as her nerves got to her. Mr. Weasley chuckled at the two making them look at him.

"What's funny, Arthur?" Remus asked.

"I was the same way when it came to this appointment for all of my children. The nerves and excitement of finding out the gender. Molly, who always wanted a girl, would get so excited about each appointment and when she found out about the boys she would become even more excited. She didn't really care about the gender as long as they were healthy. Her eyes lit up so brightly with each ultrasound. It must be a mother thing because I can see it in you, Hermione."

"What really got my attention about you two just now, was Remus's fidgeting. I would do that every appointment and it would drive Molly mad. She almost kicked me out of Ron's second ultrasound appointment because I was so fidgety and talkative. By Ron's time though, she had had four other pregnancies, one of those being the twins as you well know, and it seemed she was about ready to throw me out of the room." Arthur laughed and Remus and Hermione chuckled as they watched his face light up from the memories. Ron and Harry watched in silence as they listened to his story. They were partially in awe of what Arthur was saying and admitting because he had never really talked about the birth of any of the Weasley children. The door opened and everyone in the room faced the doctor as he walked in. He looked around at the additional number of people in the room and frowned.

"Miss Granger, pardon my questioning but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, are all of these people necessary for a simple ultrasound?"

"I'm afraid so, doctor."

"Could they wait in the hallway?" the doctor inquired as he sat stiffly down beside Hermione's seat.

"NO!" answered the other occupants of the room. Hermione gave an apologetic look to the doctor who simply nodded.

"Well then, let's see the gender of your child, shall we?" the doctor brandished his wand and Remus frowned as the feeling of discomfort grew. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite place what. The doctor muttered an incantation while pointing his wand at Hermione's stomach and instantly Remus figured out what was wrong. That wasn't the spell used at the last ultrasound and the doctor seemed less pleasant than the last time. Hermione instantly sat up with a gasp and the doctor gave a laugh. Harry, Arthur, and Ron dove forward and the room became full of commotion as the doctor was bound and Hermione began screaming in pain.

Her screams died down after a moment and she lay back in her chair panting for breath while Remus ran what diagnostic spells he knew to determine what the doctor had done. Every spell came out negative, leaving the werewolf baffled.

"Remus…get me home…" Hermione gasped out and Remus nodded.

"I agree, we need to get her to Hogwarts safely and interrogate him to figure out why he did this and what he did," Harry called out as Remus helped Hermione stand. Remus tried to apparate him and Hermione out and cursed when he wasn't allowed.

"We need to get outside," Remus yelled as the group quickly ushered out in to the hall with the bound doctor floating behind them. Chaos erupted as soon as Arthur opened the doors to the hospital as the group was instantly surrounded by close to ten Death Eaters. Spells shot past Remus and he quickly pulled Hermione behind his body and blocked any spells that came their way. A loud cackle behind them made Remus turn swiftly. Hermione cried out as a spell flew at Remus and she quickly raised her wand to shield him. Bellatrix cackled from behind Hermione and fired several spells at various members of the group. A spell nailed Ron in the back and he fell forward. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Greyback fire a killing curse at the red head. In a flash of green light, Hermione watched as the green light hit Ron square in the chest and his eyes lost their light of life.

"RON!" she cried out as her heart shattered, tears already pouring down her face as she raced around Remus and to her lost friend's side. Harry, Remus, and Arthur turned their attention to where Ron lay and simultaneously the Death Eaters around them fired various spells and each nailed their target. A blinding light filled Hermione's vision and all she felt was pain before she collapsed next to Ron. Her last vision was of Ron's lifeless eyes before everything went black.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! This wasn't how I wanted the chapter to end…please forgive me!


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions and Labor

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter! :/ Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers I've had! I also apologize about my lack of updating lately. I've been into some other stories and reading other fanfics and found it hard to jump back in to this one. I wrote this chapter while listening to Snow Patrol's "Set Fire to the Third Bar" and don't own HP.

**Celebrations and Oops - Chapter Eight – Decisions and Labor  
><strong>

Darkness held onto Hermione as tightly as it could. She felt a sort of bliss with the darkness. She didn't have to feel anything. The feeling didn't last as long as she had hoped as she began to hear sounds of people moving around her. Someone or something beside her fell loudly to the ground and people started shouting. Then darkness consumed her again.

"You're just lucky the Aurors got there as quickly as they did…"

"It's a boy…seems healthy aside from one thing…"

"How will she react…Mr. Weasley's passing?" Hermione could only hear snippets of the conversation that was taking place near her bed and it was beginning to frustrate her. She forced herself to focus more.

"I don't think she will be able to live with herself…" came an exhausted and hoarse voice beside her. She knew in her heart that it was Remus, though at the moment it didn't exactly sound like him.

"Why is that?" a female voice asked in response. Hermione couldn't place the voice in her fog filled mind.

"She'll see his death as her fault when it wasn't." Everything suddenly came rushing back to Hermione. The hospital, the pain, the attack…Ron dying. She swallowed the sob in her throat and slowly opened her eyes. The Hospital Wing's light seemed unusually bright to her at first, making her eyes water slightly. After a few moments she was able to focus on Remus as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're awake, Hermione…" he said softly. He opened his mouth to continue speaking when a coughing fit took the air from his lungs. Hermione sat up slowly, ignoring the pain the simple movement created, concern for him etched on to her face. Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain, clicking her tongue at him before handing him a potion.

"You're never going to heal if you don't take your potion, Remus!" she patronized. He took a few deep breaths before apologizing and drinking the potion. He set the phial aside when he finished it before taking Hermione's hand in his.

"What happened that you need to heal?" Hermione asked. Remus frowned and gave a few coughs before replying.

"A spell sent by Greyback. It did some minor damage but with Poppy's excellent healing skills, I'm only left with the cough for now. You're the one I'm more concerned about, Hermione…There's something we need to talk about…"

"What the doctor did to me…" Hermione guessed and Remus nodded. The curtain pulled aside and Hermione met the dark eyes of Severus Snape.

"Have you told her yet, Lupin?"

"I was just getting to it, Severus…" Remus sighed before putting his attention back on Hermione. "The spell he used has advanced the curse, Love…It's…It's going to attack your organs faster now…Poppy discovered that in the past week, it has already began attacking your stomach…kidneys…and the lower portion of your left lung…" Remus took a deep breath and Hermione could see tears forming in his eyes as he said all of this. The dark look in his eyes told her that the worst news was to come. Her heart felt like it stopped and she put her free hand on her expanded stomach.

"The baby…" she muttered and Remus choked slightly as he opened his mouth to talk and Severus stepped forward. He slightly raised his hand above Remus's shoulder as though he was going to place it there to comfort the man but he stopped. Remus didn't notice the man's hand as he sunk his head down on Hermione's hand, trying to contain or hide his tears from her sight. She ran her free hand through his hair and swallowed the lump of grief that was building in her. She was going to die sooner than she thought…one of her best friend's died because of her, and the man she loved would have to help her make a tough decision on their baby's health. She blinked her eyes furiously to get rid of her tears and looked at Severus for him to continue. She felt she could barely breathe as Snape sat at the foot of her bed. Her lungs were on fire as he began to speak.

"The curse has spread, and maybe not just through your body, but it may even be attacking your son…" Snape began. Hermione stared at him wide eyed. The baby was a boy. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and this time she made no attempt to get rid of them. "Miss Granger, I implore that you consider seeking immediate treatment for this. The curse may already have affected your son's vision and who knows what it will be able to do to the child between now and when you give birth…"

"You want me to kill my son?" Hermione asked angrily as she glanced down at Remus, who was now visibly shaking as his sobs wracked through his body and landed on her hand and the bed sheet beneath it.

"Severus, leave…Please," Hermione asked before turning her attention back to the sobbing man beside her. Severus scowled before turning with a swish of his robes and throwing the curtains aside angrily.

"Remus, love…I need to know what you think. Please look at me," Hermione said quietly after swallowing her grief again. The pressure in her chest was to the point of crushing her but she needed Remus and his opinion. The exhausted werewolf raised his head and his teary, blood shot blue eyes met Hermione's chocolate brown and more tears escaped from both sets of eyes. "I'm lost, Remus. I don't know what to do…I'm not going to kill this baby…" She choked out as her sobs became stronger. Remus moved to sit beside her on the bed and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to lose either of you, Hermione…" Remus mumbled in to Hermione's hair. After a while both had shed most of their tears and the couple pulled apart to look at each other.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this position months ago. I knew I was dying and I still wanted to sleep with you. I should have made sure that a contraceptive charm was in place and I should have listened to you about going to Saint Mungo's." Hermione rattled off, making Remus shake his head.

"We're both responsible, Hermione. There is nothing to be sorry for…I love you."

"…I'm putting you through more heart break though, Remus. And the Weasleys…I led their son to his death! It's my fault Ron's…" Hermione's throat closed and she choked on another round of sobbing. Remus quickly wrapped her in another hug and began muttering what condolences he could give. Hermione's sobs slowly quieted and after a while longer Remus noticed she had fallen asleep. Remus tucked himself in to the bed beside her and sighed heavily. He placed his hand on Hermione's slightly swollen belly and choked down the lump in his throat.

"I don't know what to do. If we wait the remaining months, the curse could affect the baby or even kill the both of you but I…I'm afraid trying the cures will kill our boy. Please…be strong, the both of you. I love you both more than anything else." Remus sighed again and tucked Hermione's head under his chin before he too fell asleep.

When Remus woke a few hours later, he was surprised to see Hermione missing from beside him. He quickly launched himself off the bed and ran to find Poppy, who angrily exclaimed that Hermione had been in bed thirty minutes ago. Remus frantically paced around the Hospital Wing trying to think of where Hermione might have gone. He snapped his fingers and ran past Poppy and out the doors and down the hall to his and Hermione's quarters in hopes that she would seek refuge there. Remus skid to a halt in front of the painting that led to their rooms and opened his mouth to say the password but he was interrupted.

"She's not here." The painting said calmly, making Remus snap his mouth shut.

"Do you know where she is?" Remus asked. A gasping sound came from around the corner and Remus quickly dove around to see who it was. Blue eyes widened at the sight of Hermione leaning heavily against the wall, her arm wrapped around a suddenly _much_ larger pregnant stomach. She let out a soft whimper before crying out in pain and doubling over, her fingers digging in to the stone wall.

"Her…Hermione…what…?" Remus tried asking, his brain not quite wrapping around her suddenly advanced pregnancy. She glanced up at him harshly, her hair sticking to her sweaty brow.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do, Remus. I…" she began before screaming as another contraction hit her. Remus gripped his hair tightly and looked around, his eyes wide and full of concern and confusion. "I sped up the pregnancy, Remus. Now don't just stand there, you dumb buffoon! I'm in labor!"


End file.
